Profiling
by FateChica
Summary: During class one day, Videl starts staring at Gohan and gets her first good look at him. Just a little one-shot that I decided to write...took me all of 20 minutes!


Hello, FateChica here. I'm sorry this isn't part of "Love's Trials", but this idea was nagging me and I couldn't get it out of my head, so I decided to write it down. It isn't much, just a little something. But I think it's pretty good. It's about Videl looking at Gohan for the first time (I mean, really looking), basically profiling him, like the title says. So I hope you like it...and I'll try to update "Love's Trials" soon. Peace!  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I can claim to own is my soul...wait, no, I don't own that either...sold it to the devil loooooooooong ago. So, I don't anything, which means I don't own DBZ...maybe the devil will give it to me if I sold him my sanity...::laughs at self while hits forehead:: wait, I forgot, I never had that either. Oh well, no ownership of DBZ for me!   
  
~*Profiling*~  
Sometimes, life just wasn't fair. I mean, I think Kami invented foreign language teachers to be a plague on mankind. Actually, I'm just kidding. Not all foreign language teachers are a plague. Just THIS one. The blonde woman in front of me, her glasses perched delicately on her nose as her sharp, high-pitched voice filled the room, was boring me out of my mind.   
  
Yes, that's right, I, Satan Videl, was bored out of my mind. English was not a language I saw much use in, especially in the way it was being taught to me. Yeah, sure, I know English is the most wide-spread language in the world (even though I think it pales in comparison to Japanese), I don't think I'll ever have to ask someone, "How much were those yellow socks." You see what I mean? Completely boring. Now, if my English teacher were actually teaching us how to say something useful, then maybe I'd pay attention (emphasis on the maybe).   
  
So, completely bored out of my mind as I was, part of me had made the decision not to pay attention. That's when I let my eyes wander around the room, finally settling on the young man next to me, Son Gohan. He was looking out the window next to him, obviously not paying attention either. I cocked my head to the side slightly as I looked at him. I had never really taken the chance to get a good look at him and, since there was nothing better to do, seemed like a good a time as any.   
  
Luckily, for me, the angle at which he was looking out the window at was enough so that I could see his profile, yet he couldn't see me looking at him. I'll admit this to you (and if you ever repeat it to anyone, I'll kick your ass) that I was happy that he couldn't see me looking at him…especially since I discovered many things about myself from looking at him, but you'll learn about those in a minute.   
  
So, there I was, sitting in English class, staring at the new kid. He had only been going to Orange Star High School for a couple of weeks and he hadn't completely settled in to the routine of things. From what I could gather, he was shy, a bit nerdy, and VERY intelligent (he got perfect scores on the entrance exam). He was nice and could be charming when he wanted to. He was also hiding something, something big, something I was determine to figure out for myself. But, his secret was no concern of mine at the moment.   
  
For the first time, I looked at him thoroughly, focusing on his face…or, rather, his profile, noticing things that I had never noticed before. As I looked at him, it hit me that Son Gohan was extremely handsome. His gravity-defying hair with that one lock that fell against his forehead, his small nose, his defined cheekbones, his chiseled jaw line, and his curved, full lips. Yep, definitely a hunk. No wonder Eraser was attracted to him. His features, while delicate, were masculine. He looked inhuman; men weren't supposed to look that good.   
  
He took in a deep breath, letting it out with a slightly audible sigh. That sigh got me thinking about his voice and I remembered the times when he spoke. His voice wasn't too high, but wasn't too low either. It was smooth and, when he wasn't being so naïve, quite seductive. I blushed as I thought about Gohan and seductive in the same sentence. With that word to spur my train of thought, I started thinking about what kind of lover Gohan would be. My thoughts lingered on that for a few moments before I put a thought to that train of thought, shaking my head to clear it.   
  
With my sudden movement, Gohan turned his head to look at me, a curious look in his eyes. Right then and there, I was completely blown away as I met his gaze. Gone was the innocent look. In his eyes, I could see everything: maturity beyond his years, pain, grief, happiness, love, intelligence, and, at the moment curiosity. I saw the world in his eyes for just a split second before he covered it up, the innocence back in his eyes.  
  
"What is it Videl?" he whispered, "Do I have something on my face?" His face…the one I was just staring at. I could feel the blush spreading over my cheeks as I turned away.  
  
"Nothing…it's nothing Gohan." Beside me, I could hear him chuckle lightly.  
  
"Whatever you say, Videl."   
  
************************  
There, you see? Short and harmless. It was fun to write...even though it took me all of 20 minutes. Tell me what you think about it! 


End file.
